Discharge
Kai Nixton, otherwise known as Discharge, is a Meta-Human from Crimson City. Due to The Explosion, he is gifted with the hidden potential to manipulate electricity. Currently he is a hero-in-training, partnered with his cousin Shaniah and the kid genius Ash. Personality Kai is a humble and noble young man. Never does he put himself above others and always treats everyone with respect no matter who they are. He is generally very protective over those close to him and will not tolerate people picking on others. His strong sense of justice often gets him into a lot of conflict with school bullies. Kai also has a kind, pure heart. He will always help some out if they ask. Also, he is a very curious person. Appearance Kai has brown skin and hazel eyes to match. His hair is cut rather low and is black. Due to his regular exercise and practice of a variety of sports, he is very muscular and well built. He is naturally tall. His hero gear consists of a black and yellow hooded flexsuit with a standard blue domino mask. Powers and Abilities Powers * Electricity Manipulation: Kai has full control over electricity, a form of energy resulting from the existence of charged particles (such as electrons or protons) which gives the user control over electric fields, electric charges, electric currents and electronics. ** Lightning Burst: This an offensive move utilized by Kai in battle where he fires a bolt of (continuous) lightning from both or just one of his hands. If this touches an opponent, it can cause severe burns and possibly temporary paralysis. Kai can choose the intensity of the blast. ** Electric Discharge: This an offensive move utilized by Kai in battle where he discharges many lightning bolts from everywhere on his body to burn and possibly temporarily paralyze all in the immediate vicinity. ** Pulse Heal: This is a supplementary move utilized by Kai where he channels his electricity through an allies wound to rapidly speed the recovery process. ** Recharge: This is a supplementary move utilized by Kai that allows him to drain electricity from any object that has an electric current just by making physical contact; this can revitalize him and heal his wounds. Also, he can absorb bio-electricity from organic beings, killing them in the process. ** Electric Pulse Sensing: This is a supplementary move utilized by Kai that allows him to sense any flows of electricity within a certain range. Also, he can sense bio-electricity. * Electromagnetism Manipulation: Due to his advanced prowess in electric manipulation, Kai has gained full control over electromagnetism; which (with the exception of gravitation) accounts for almost all physical phenomena observable to the unaided human senses, including light and other electromagnetic radiation, all of chemistry, most of mechanics (excepting gravitation), and of course magnetism and electricity. ** Attraction & Repulsion: This is a supplementary move utilized by Kai that allows him to attract and repel any metallic or magnetised objects. Abilities * Supreme Condition: Due to being an young athlete, Kai is in prime physical condition.